A Blazing Love
by Kurama-hime.Rocky-hime
Summary: Jessica, aka Jess, is the new girl at Konoha High, she quickly befriends Naruto and Sasuke, and falls for Sasuke's older brother Itachi even though he is a delinquent and has had a few run ins with the law. Some of the Akatsuki are highschoolers. Jess becomes really good friends with Akatsuki. AU, Highschool!Naruto, Good!Akatsuki (Sort of)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except the OCs that will be in the story.

This story is also on another website called Quotev under another screen name. But rest assure that person is also me.

* * *

Today was my first day at Konoha High, and I'm nervous. I pulled up into the school parking lot in my truck, looking around for a parking spot. I found one and started to pull into it, when a prissy looking scooter cut me off. I rolled down my window prepared to mouth off the driver, when the girl pulled off her helmet, she had pink hair. She looked over to me.

"Hicks park over there," She informed me, pointing towards the end of the parking lot. I stuck out my tongue, she wasn't worth arguing with. I backed up a little and drove on, finally finding a good parking spot.

As soon as I parked my truck, I pulled down my visor and checked myself in the mirror checking that my hair was securely hidden in the hat except for my bangs. Once I was satisfied, I opened my door and stepped down only to find everyone staring at me. I heard a few catcalls and some snickers. I just ignored everyone and walked into the school, and headed towards the principal's office.

"Welcome to Konoha High," Principal Tsunade said, smiling up at me. She picked up the phone, "Could you send in Sasuke?" She asked the person on the other end of the line. She then handed me some sheets of paper, I looked down to see one of them was my schedule and the other was my locker number and combination. "Sasuke is in all of your classes, so he will show you where to go," Principal Tsunade explained. After she said this, the door opened and a boy around my age, who had a duck like hair cut, walked in.

"You asked for me, Lady Tsunade," The boy said, so this was Sasuke. I could tell immediately that he was the heart throb of this school.

"Sasuke, this is Jessica. I want you to show her around today," Tsunade ordered him.

"Why me?" He asked, annoyed. I rolled my eyes, but found myself actually sort of liking him.

"Because, you are in all of her classes. Plus, if you do this it will count for one detention," She said.

"Fine, whatever," He said, walking out of the room. I bowed slightly to the principal, hurrying out of the room.

"Hey, I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess," I said, thrusting my hand towards him. He looked down at my hand and smirked.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. I hate fan-girls, so don't get your hopes up," He said, I burst out laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't have to worry about me, you are totally not my type," I told him, smiling and tilting my head to the side slightly. He looked taken aback.

"A little forward aren't you?" He asked, smiling right back.

"My mom always said to tell things bluntly so that there isn't any misunderstandings," I said.

"I think I'm going to like you," Sasuke said. I started walking to my locker, Sasuke was walking next to me. "So what do you like to do?" He asked.

"I read, write, and work on my truck," I said.

"You work on your truck?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's old but sturdy. I fixed up the engine and gave it a unique paint job," I said.

"Unique how?" Sasuke said, but before I could reply the girl who stole my parking spot ran up.

"Sasuke what are you doing with that hick?" She asked.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, the 'hick' can hear you. And the 'hick' isn't a 'hick', I'm more of a punk," I said.

"No one was talking to you," Sakura said, pushing me away from Sasuke.

"Sakura, calm down. This is Jess, Tsunade asked me to show her around and she'll knock down a detention for it," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Sakura pouted and wrapped an arm around his. I rolled my eyes, possessive little prep.

"Fine," She said. After I found my locker I put my stuff into it and we walked off to homeroom.

As soon as I walked into the room, Sasuke went to his seat which was next to a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. I smiled, I knew immediately that I was going to be friends with that boy.

"Class, this is Jessica," The teacher said. The teacher's face was mostly covered and on his desk were porn books. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Hiya, I'm Jess and I like reading, writing, music and fighting," I said, smiling.

"You will be sitting by Deidara," Kakashi-sensei said, pointing to a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hey," I said.

"Sup," Deidara said, in a manly voice. Oops, he's a guy not a girl.

"You like fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah, it helps get out any anger I have," I said.

"What about art?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well art can do the same thing. Oh that reminds me, I saw the truck you came out of, who designed it?" He asked.

"I did, I like bright colors, they're so explosive and noticeable," I said, proud that someone had noticed it.

"Yeah, I love it. I always have thought art was an explosion. Hey, Y'know what, why don't you hang with me and my friends at lunch?" He said.

"Sure, I'd like that. So I take it that you're an art fanatic," I said.

"That's one word to describe it," Deidara said, he lifted his arms to stretch when I noticed a bracelet on his wrist, it had a single red cloud on it.

"Cool bracelet," I said.

"Thanks," He said. We were talking, when the blonde boy that Sasuke sat next to came over.

"Hey, Jess I am Naruto Uzumaki," He said, thrusting his hand out in greeting. I shook his hand and smiled at him, resisting the urge to poke his whiskers. I had a problem with poking people randomly and it was worse when they had a mark that looked fun to poke.

"Hey," I said.

"Just wanted to know if you were busy during lunch, Sasuke wanted to invite you to eat lunch with us," Naruto explained loudly, Sasuke face palmed.

"Sorry, but you're a little late, I already made plans," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh okay," Naruto said, heading back to his seat.

"Wow, you just turned down an invitation to sit with the popular kids just for me," Deidara teased, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm betting most of the popular girls already hate me, since Sasuke talked to me. Plus the head fan-girl Sakura already made it clear I didn't belong there," I said.

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, all Sasuke's fan-girls are crazy," He said.

"I kinda figured that, on my way here I noticed several venomous glares on me," I said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," He joked.

"Oh my knight in shining armor," I said, fake swooning. Then the bell rang, signaling us to leave. Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and nodded, releasing us from homeroom.

"What classes do you have?" Deidara asked, snatching my schedule out of my hand before I could answer. "Cool we have art and music together. See you in art," Deidara said, waving at me as he headed in a different direction. I looked around the hall, trying to figure out how to get to math.

"It's this way," Sasuke said, just appearing beside me. He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"Jeez, you're soo pushy," I said, sarcastically.

He scoffed, "C'mon let's go before we are late," He said.

In math, I was sitting next to Naruto since that was the only open seat. Sasuke seemed to be stuck sitting with all the fan-girls, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "Iruka-sensei is a pretty cool teacher," Naruto said, I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked. Naruto pointed to the front of the class at the teacher. "Oh right, sorry. This school has a lot to take in," I confessed.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

As soon as class started, I understood why Naruto said Iruka-sensei was cool. Also, my resolve finally broke and I started poking Naruto's whiskers until Iruka-sensei brought it to the attention of the whole class.

"Jessica, why are you poking Naruto?" He asked.

I blushed "Sorry but he's just so pokable," I said, Naruto smiled. He didn't seem to mind that I was poking him anyways.

"Just stop, poke him on your own time," Iruka-sensei scolded.

"Fine," I pouted. Sakura and her group of fan-girls snickered, making me angry. I wanted to hurt them so bad, but I held back not wanting to get in trouble the first day.

"Am I really that pokable?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, usually I can restrain myself, but not with you," I said, smiling.

"Feel free to poke me anytime," He said.

I pumped my fist in victory "Yesh," I said. "So, who do you like?" I asked Naruto, yeah I'm nosy bitch sometimes.

"I like Sakura," Naruto said, I was shocked. Why would anybody crush on her? It was then when I felt someone looking our way, it was a girl with long black hair and light purple eyes.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked Naruto, nodding my head towards the girl.

"Oh that's Hinata Hyuga. She's kinda shy though," Naruto said. I smiled, recognizing that this Hinata was in love with Naruto and he was completely oblivious to it. I'd rather see him with Hinata, she was way cuter than Sakura, plus I could just tell that she was totally nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat?

Opps I forgot last chapter to warn about OOC characters. I try to keep them on point but then they sort of start to become out of character.

Pairings: Naruhina (Love), ItaOC, Onesided SakuOMC, Sasusaku (might become not so onesided), Sasukarin, SasuIno

* * *

After math was art, so I was going to see Deidara and then we were heading off to lunch. Sasuke waited for me outside of math and led me to art without talking.

"Jess!" Deidara exclaimed when I walked into the room, I smiled and waved.

"Hello. It's Jessica right?" The teacher asked, he had red hair and was wearing the same bracelet as Deidara.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Jess," I informed him.

"Okay then, take a seat by Deidara for now," he instructed. I did as he ordered.

"That's Sasori-sensei, he's an awesome even though he thinks art is eternal," Deidara explained,

"Hey, Deidara. How are you? Who's this?" A boy with short spiky hair asked.

"This is Jess. Jess this is Tobi, he's really annoying but pretty cool," He introduced us, I smiled at Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy, are you a good girl?" Tobi asked.

"Sure," I said. "Alright class, get to your seats," Sasori-sensei ordered, Tobi turned out to be sitting right behind me.

"This semester you will have a huge project to do, and you will be assigned a partner by random," Sasori explained. The room erupted with whispers, "Deidara will be paired up with Shikamaru, Naruto will be with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, Jess and Tobi, Hinata and Neji," Sasori listed of the partners.

"I had hoped to be your partner, but Tobi is a good match too," Deidara told me as he got up to where Shikamaru was sitting. Tobi slid into Deidara's seat.

"The project is to create a sculpture depicting an emotion," Sasori said, writing the requirements that needed to be met on the board.

"We should do excitement," Tobi suggested, I smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great. What do you think the colors should be?" I asked, pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"Bright colors, like yellow," Tobi said, I wrote it down.

"What should it look like?" Tobi asked. I started sketching a fire with a person jumping up and boom boxes and showed him.

"That looks awesome!" Tobi exclaimed, gaining the attention of Sasori-sensei. He came over to check on us.

"What's got Tobi so excited?" Sasori asked. Tobi held up my design.

"This," Tobi said.

"That's pretty good, but can you get the materials?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, my dad is a sculptor so he can get us what we need," I said. "As long as it is doable," Sasori said. When Tobi handed me back my notebook, I realized that he shared the same bracelet as Deidara also.

"Why do you, Deidara, and Sasori-sensei have the same bracelets?" I asked. "Oh, no reason," Tobi said.

"Oh, it was just they look really cool," I said.

"Really?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, where did you get it?" I asked.

"Can't remember, I got it a while ago," Tobi said.

"Damn," I said. Before we knew it the bell rang, signaling for lunch. I got up, and waved a Deidara who was coming up to me.

"Let's go," He said.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I gotta stop at my locker," I said.

"Okay," Deidara said, walking off with Tobi. I got to my locker and opened it up grabbing out my brown paper bag that had my lunch, and put my art and math stuff away.

When I walked into the lunchroom, I felt intimidated by all the students there. I looked around the room until I spotted Deidara's hair. I walked up to his table and everyone looked up at me.

"Oh you found us," Deidara said, smiling and stood up.

"Everyone this is Jess, she's new here. She is really cool," Deidara said.

"Hey," A girl with blue hair said. I sat down between Deidara and a boy with long black hair and two scars on his face.

"Hey, I'm Itachi," The boy said, I finally got a good look at his face. He was really cute, and looked a little familiar. I smiled at him, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"I'm Konan," The girl with blue hair said, she was really pretty.

"I'm Yahiko," The boy with orange hair and lots of piercings said.

"I'm Nagato," The redhead boy said.

"I'm Kisame," The boy with spiky black hair said.

"You already know me," Tobi said.

"Hey, sorry for intruding into your group," I said.

"We are always looking for new members," Yahiko said, winking at me which made me blush.

"Thanks," I said.

"You know that truck that is parked out front with all those colors?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, I saw Sakura steal its parking spot," Itachi said.

"Well that's Jess's car," Deidara said.

"Seriously, I love that truck. It looks old but sounds brand new," Itachi said.

"Yeah, it is an old truck but I change the engine and fixed up a few odd ends," I said.

"Really? You did a good job," Itachi said, making me blush. I wasn't used to compliments, so to have one come out of the blue made me embarrassed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Y'know what, I think we are all gonna get along," Yahiko said, everyone seemed to relax after he said that.

"Hey Jess, have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Tobi asked, the name rang a bell.

"Oh, I heard it was a gang of misfits, but that's all," I said.

"Would you ever join them?" Nagato asked.

"Actually, I would. At least if they don't kill anyone," I admitted.

"Last I heard, they don't," Tobi said.

"Then, if I was approached by a member and they asked me to join, I would," I said.

"Then welcome to the Akatsuki," Yahiko said.

"Wait a minute, all of you are Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are more of us, you can tell us by these bracelets," Yahiko explained, lifting up his arm to expose the same bracelet as Tobi.

"So are you going to join us or not?" Tobi asked, I smiled deviously.

"Yeah, I totally want that bracelet," I said.

"YAY!" Tobi exclaimed. Yahiko gave me a bracelet and I put it on my right wrist. Everyone raised their drink.

"Cheers, to a new member!" We exclaimed. After we put our cups down, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Owner, if I was would i be resorting to Fanfiction? Nope otherwise Itachi woudn't have died. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in the chapter.

A/N: Seriously you guys should listen to 500 miles by The Proclaimers

* * *

As soon as I walked out of the cafeteria, I was ambushed by Naruto and Sasuke. "C'mon PE is next, Guy-sensei hates when people are late," Sasuke said, Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the gym.

"Bu-wait," I started, looking back at Itachi and Deidara.

"Nope," Sasuke said, so I just waved back to my other friends, who waved back. Naruto and Sasuke dropped me off in front of a door, the girl's locker room.

"See you soon," Naruto said. I poked his cheek.

"Yeah, see ya soon," I said, walking into the locker room. I had already been given a uniform so I found a place to place my stuff, and changed into the uniform. It turned out Hinata was in this gym class, so I walked up to her. "Hey, I'm Jess," I introduced myself.

"H-hi I'm Hinata," She said.

"It seems like you're in love with Naruto, am I right?" I asked. She blushed really badly.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Sort of, but I'm pretty good at spotting things like that. But I think you two are perfect for each other," I told her.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head, one thing I wanted to accomplish in this school was to have one really good female friend and I felt that Hinata was going to be that friend. Konan seems to be a good friend but Hinata reminded me of my best friend at my old school. Hinata smiled at me.

"I hope that it happens," I said. We walked into the gym together and I was surprised to find that Itachi was in the same class. He ran up to me and Hinata walked off to hang out with the people she hung out with at lunch. "

Hey, I didn't know you were in this class," I said to Itachi.

He laughed, "You look cute, but actually I'm the TA in this class so you don't get to see my great skills," He said winking.

I blushed, I always felt self-conscious in gym uniforms.

"Thanks, and too bad. But you get to see mine," I said, walking off flipping one side of my hair over my shoulder and looked back winking, Itachi smiled. I walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were arguing.

"Hey," I said, Sasuke and Naruto looked at me. I swore that I saw Sasuke blush a little.

"Hey back," Naruto said, I stood next to him leaning on the wall. Naruto and Sasuke followed suit. I then preceded to poke Naruto's whiskers again, but for payback Naruto poked my side making me squeak. I happened to be a very ticklish person. "So I saw that you were having lunch with the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Yeah, they seem pretty cool," I said.

"So if you're friends with them, why talk with us and be nice to us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm a free person, I will talk to who I want, no one tells me what to do," I said, Naruto smiled.

"Cool, I actually like a few of the people in that group," Naruto said.

"Alright class! We are here to be filled with youth! Today we are going to run around the school 10 times!" Guy-sensei instructed, everyone groaned. "Come on, Outside now!" He barked, everyone started walking towards the door. Once we were all outside we started running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 laps later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I. Am. Going. To. Die," I exclaimed to Sasuke, he laughed.

"It wasn't that bad," He said, I glared at him.

"Go fuck yourself," I said.

"No can do, who'd show you to your last two classes?" He said, I punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Ouch," He said, in mock pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Next class we are playing dodgeball," Guy-sensei said, I smiled. Dodgeball is one of my favorite activities. "Sasuke, Naruto you are the team captains. Pick your team," Guy-sensei said.

"Jess," Naruto said, so I walked over to his side.

"Kiba," Sasuke said.

"Choji," Naruto said.

"Karin," Sasuke said.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said. This went on until no one was left. Hinata was on our team. 4

"Everyone knows the rules right?" Guy-sensei said, we all nodded our heads. "Okay, begin," He shouted. Balls were flying everywhere, the first one out was Sakura, who was on Sasuke's team. Then went Choji, Karin, Lee, and Ten-ten. It was down to Sasuke's team, which was Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and surprisingly Ino; and our team which was down to Naruto, Me, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Ino heaved a ball toward my face and I caught it, I happen to be very good at catching stuff. One down three to go. I lobbed the ball at Kiba, but he dodged it. In the edge of the corner in my eye, I saw a ball heading towards to me. It was at chest level so I ducked down, but I didn't see the ball that was heading toward my feet until a second before it hit me. I quickly put my hands on the ground and kicked my feet up, so now I was doing a handstand. The first ball was still on course to hit me, so I pushed off the ground and barely arced over the ball. I stuck the landing and everyone was staring at me. Great, I drew more attention towards myself.

"Nice dodge, Jess!" Naruto exclaimed, I smiled. But as Naruto was congratulating me, he didn't notice the ball heading straight at him, so he was out. Another ball came at me and I caught it.

"Kiba, you're out," Sensei said.

So now it was Me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke and Neji that were duking it out. Soon it was just Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and I left, Hinata got tired and couldn't dodge the ball Neji tossed. It was an intense game, but we were cut short because class was almost over and we needed to change. Hinata and I walked into the Locker room.

"You were really good, Hinata. I never thought you would be so athletic," I commented.

"Yeah, same to you, well not the whole not looking athletic," She said.

"Ha-ha, yeah. Ugh I feel gross," I stated.

"You look gross, well you look a lot cleaner now then you did before PE," Sakura stated, I took a breath and counted to 10 in my mind.

"Well, at least I lasted longer than you," I retorted.

"I wasn't feeling good," She snapped.

I rinsed off and soaked my hair really quickly and got dressed. I walked out of the locker room without my hat on, so I could dry my hair without it getting wet. I found Sasuke outside the locker room, "I have to head to my locker again, so unless you want to come to my locker, I could find Deidara and he can take me to Music," I said.

"Why, you getting tired of me?" Sasuke teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, but I don't want to waste your time," I said.

"Fine, see you in class," He said walking off. I started walking to my locker, when Itachi ran up to me.

"You have some pretty good skills," He said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling. We walked up to my locker and I opened it up and put my hat into it, and grabbed my headphones and put them around my neck.

"I like your hair," Itachi said, grabbing a lock of it and twirling it in his fingers.

"Thanks, but it's wet so that dampens the cuteness," I said, looking up into his eyes.

"It still looks cute when it's wet," He said.

"Do you know where music is?" I asked.

"It's this way," He said, putting his hand on the small of my back. It made my heart skip a beat. We walked in silence until we got to the classroom. "See you later," Itachi said, waving.

"Bye," I said.

I walked into Music class and found Sasuke and Naruto sitting together, and then I saw Deidara who motioned for me to come sit with him. I walked over to him.

"Your hair looks really cute down," He said when I sat down. He reached out and grabbed a lock of it and twirled it on his finger.

"Why is everyone doing that?" I asked, exasperated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I ran into Itachi and he did the same thing," I said.

"Ha-ha, yeah. The guys in our group tend to do stuff like that. Watch yourself when you meet Hidan, he is the worst of us all," Deidara warned.

"Great, I joined a group of perverts, how does Konan survive all of this?" I asked.

"She survives because Yahiko would kill us if we made a move on her," He informed me.

"Oh they're dating?" I asked.

"Sort of," He said.

"All right class, split up into groups of two and choose a song to sing," The teacher ordered.

"You are my partner," Deidara said.

"Okay," I said, a song already popping into my head.

"And no girly song," Deidara said.

"Damn it, and I was going to choose That Barbie song." I said. "Oh, what about Don't you want me Baby?" I asked.

"No," Deidara said, immediately.

"Okay, How about 500 Miles?" I asked.

"What song is that?" He asked.

"You've never heard that song? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Nope," I got out my phone and opened up my music playlist and played the song.

"This is pretty cool, yeah let's do it," He said. It seemed like everyone had found a song and we just waited for the teacher.

"Okay who wants to go first?" The teacher asked.

Deidara raised his hand, "What?" I asked.

"Let's get it over with," He said.

"Okay Deidara and Jessica, give me your CD," The teacher said. I handed him it and we took our places on stage and rocked the music room with 500 miles. When we finished everyone clapped and were laughing. That was our goal, in the end we wanted people to laugh because well it's n0t fun just singing and not rocking out funnily.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me No Own.

A/N: Orochi-teme and his bitch make their appearence in this chapter much to my displeasure. Seriously those two creep me out, but this story needs some evil pedophile type teacher.

* * *

After music, I walked out of the classroom with Deidara, when Itachi came up. "Hey Jess, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Biology with Orochimaru-sensei," I answered.

"Sweet, I have him next, I'll show you where to go," Itachi offered, I smiled up at him.

"Thanks," I said, Itachi reached out to touch my hair again.

"It's dry and soft," He stated, I blushed really bad.

"Yeah," I replied. He twirled it around his finger one last time before we headed towards Biology. As soon as we walked into the classroom, I wanted to bolt out of there, Orochimaru-sensei was really, really creepy. He looked like a snake.

"Welcome to Biology," A boy with white hair said.

"Hi Kabuto," Itachi said, disdainfully. I had really bad chills going up my back and neck.

"So who is this?" Kabuto asked, Itachi stood in front of me defensively. _Hmm strange_ , I thought.

"Why do you care?" Itachi asked.

"Because Orochi-sensei wants to know," Kabuto replied. _Orochi-sensei?_ I thought.

"Hi, I'm Jess," I said, Itachi was glaring at Kabuto daring him to do something. But Kabuto just turned around and went over to Orochimaru-sensei.

"Teacher's bitch," Itachi mumbled, grabbing my hand. He then plopped down at a desk and looked up at me, so I sat down next to him.

"What's up with you and Kabuto?" I asked.

"He's such an ass-kisser when it comes to this teacher," Itachi replied.

"JESS!" Naruto shouted, running up to me. Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this class," I said, he smiled.

"It seems we are in every class but music. Oh hey Itachi," Naruto said, looking at Itachi. "Hey squirt," Itachi said, giving Naruto a half smile. Naruto then took his seat, which happened to be right in front of me. As soon as Naruto sat down, Sasuke walked in and scanned the room until his eyes rested on me. He smiled, but his eyes then flicked over to Itachi and his eyes hardened, which gave me the chills. I looked over at Itachi, only to find him looking at Sasuke.

"You okay?" I asked, he looked sad.

"It's nothing, just my little brother hates me," He said, then it clicked why Itachi looked so familiar. Sasuke and he were siblings, yeah I had a blonde moment.

"Sasuke hates you? Why?" I asked.

"When we were younger, I got angry at our parents and ran off, leaving him there all by himself to suffer the wrath of my dad," Itachi said.

"And he hates you because of that?" I asked, but before Itachi could reply Sasuke came up and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my seat. "Hey, Sasuke let go," I complained, but he didn't until we were in the hall.

"Why are you hanging out with _him_?" He asked, his teeth clenched when he said 'him'.

"Itachi is my friend, plus he's your older brother. Couldn't you just forgive him?" I complained.

"Why would I? My dream is to surpass him one day and make him feel all the pain I felt," Sasuke said, I rolled my eyes.

"Revenge? Seriously that is why you can't forgive him?" I asked.

"Yup," He said, I crossed my arms and turned to go back into the classroom. I turned my head towards Sasuke.

"Are you stupid? Wait don't answer that. Whatever, and here I thought you were better than that," I said, glaring at him. I sat back down next to Itachi.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," I replied, glaring forward.

"Obviously it was something, you're glaring at Naruto's back. And your pretty face is contorted into an unattractive scowl," Itachi pointed out, I glared at him. But I couldn't hold back the laughter when I saw my reflection in the window. "What?" Itachi asked, not realizing that I saw my reflection.

"You're right, that facial expression was unattractive," I said, smiling. Before long, Itachi was laughing with me and people were looking at us weird.

"Alright class, be quiet," Orochimaru-sensei said.

"Today we will be dissecting cow eyeballs," He stated, I shivered. Kabuto passed out all the eyeballs and supplies that we needed.

"So do you want to cut it open or should I?" Itachi asked, I put my hand over my mouth and nose and pointed to him. Itachi smiled and started to dissect the eyeball. I took one look and felt light-headed, next thing I knew I was falling.  
I woke up on a bed with Itachi and Naruto looking down at me. "What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out after seeing the eye guts," Naruto explained, my stomach churned.

"I'm never going to live this down? Am I?" I asked Itachi.

"No you are not, but don't worry, Deidara would have done the same thing," Itachi told me, I rolled my eyes.

"I really fainted?" I asked.

"Noo, you're just in the nurse's office because you fell asleep," Sasuke said, sarcastically. I looked over to where the voice came from, the entrance into the room, I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fuck off Duck-Butt," I said.

"Well, you look okay, how are you feeling?" A female voice asked.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"I'm the school nurse, Shizune," She said.

"Oh, I feel a lot better, but do I have to go back to that class?" I asked, she smiled.

"Not today, since you'd probably end up back here if you did," Shizune said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you stay with her until school is over?" Shizune asked.

"Sure," Both Sasuke and Itachi replied

. "I meant Itachi, since he was her partner," Shizune informed them.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Actually, I need to stay in class, one more absent and I'll be in big trouble," Itachi lied.

"Oh, then Sasuke, you can stay," Shizune said.

"Okay," Sasuke said, hesitantly looking at Itachi.

"Can you get my stuff after class, Itachi?" I asked,

"No problem, babe," Itachi said, winking. I rolled my eyes, Itachi did like to wink.

"Thanks," I replied, then he and Naruto walked out of the Nurses' office.


	5. Chapter 5

( A/N This part will be cut into two POVs, Jess' and Itachi's)

Disclaimer: I sure as hell do not own Naruto or any of the other characters other than what ever OCs appear.

* * *

JESS' P.O.V.  
I was sitting down in Shizune-sensei's office with Sasuke, when the bell rang. "Finally, school is out!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"I know, school went by sorta slow today," Sasuke stated, stretching his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Idiot," I murmured to myself. Itachi came strolling in.

"Hey Jess, here's your stuff," He said, handing me my biology book and my backpack.

"Shank you so very much," I said, Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"Shank?" He asked.

"It means 'Thanks' in my dictionary," I said, sticking my tongue out. Itachi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, the gang and I want to show you around the town," Itachi said, grabbing my wrist.

"Bye, Sasuke," I said.

"See ya tomorrow," He replied.

"Hey, Itachi I have to go to my locker first," I said.

"Sure, no problem," He said, dragging me to my locker. He released my wrist and I opened up my locker. Grabbing my hat and putting it back on, and stuffing my books into my bag, I shut my locker back up.

"Okay, now to my awesome truck," I said.

"I'll ride with you, so you don't get lost," Itachi suggested.

"What about your car?" I inquired.

"Don't have one, Kisame drives me," Itachi informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I live with him. I haven't returned back home, and Kisame is my best friend," Itachi explained.

"Ohh, roomies," I teased, waggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up, Y'know it's not like that," Itachi said.

"Sure, I do. But I like to tease people," I said, playfully elbowing Itachi in the stomach. We finally reached my truck, and I was surprised to find that someone had stuck a banner on my window that said 'Queen of the Hicks'. I was majorly ticked off, "Stupid piece of shiitake mushrooms, I'm going to fucking kick the shit out of you!" I exclaimed, Itachi looked at me with a confused look.

"Shiitake Mushrooms?" He asked, skeptically.

"I promised my parents to stop swearing like a sailor. So I substitute the swear words with ones of my own," I explained, tearing the banner off my window.

"Ah, I see," He said.

"Tomorrow, I will no longer be the new girl so I will exact my revenge then," I said to myself. I unlocked the truck and sat down. Itachi followed me, I started up the truck and cranked my radio up, and Paramore's song _Still into You_ started blasting through the speakers. I am a total Paramore fan, my IPod and phone had so many of their songs on them. "So where are we going?" I asked, looking at Itachi.

"Tobi's house," He replied.

"And I'm magically gonna know where he lives?" I asked.

"Do you know where Ichiraku Ramen is?" Itachi asked, I smiled.

"That is the one place I know exactly where it is," I said.

"Tobi lives near there, his house isn't that hard to spot," Itachi said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"It's the house with swirls painted on it," Itachi explained further.

"Oh, that house," I said, knowing immediately where to go. I had passed that house so many times, wondering who in their right mind would paint their house like that.

"Yeah," Itachi said.  
I pulled up to Tobi's house and stopped the engine. "JESS!" Tobi exclaimed, running up to me as soon as I got out of the truck.

"Tobi, calm the fudge down," I said, pushing him away as he tried to bear hug me.

"Aww, do you not like me?" He asked.

"I like you, but not a big fan of PDA," I said.

"YAY! JESS LIKES ME!" Tobi shouted, I had to cover my ears.

"Pipe down, Tobs," Itachi said.

"Sup, girl," Yahiko said, sauntering up to us.

"Hey, where's Konan?" I asked.

"In the garage," Yahiko said. We made our way to Tobi's garage.

"Hey, Jess. Come meet the rest of the group," Konan said, as soon as she saw me. I walked up to her and a man with white hair.

"Hey, I'm Hidan. You must be the hot new girl, Jess. And may I say, you're not just effing hot, you are on freaking fire," He said, I took a step back.

"Thanks," I said, he was really creepy. I just got a pedo vibe off of him, luckily I was saved by Sasori-sensei.

"Back off Hidan, she's a little young for you," He said.

"I don't Fucking care," Hidan said, taking another step closer to me.

"Hidan, I will freaking cut off your soft spot and feed it to the wolves if you don't back the eff off from Jess," Itachi warned, coming up to stand next to me.

"Can't you take a joke?" Hidan asked, slinking over to a man whose face was covered.

"Thanks you guys," I said.

"No problem, Hidan is the worst of us all. But thanks to Itachi, he'll keep himself civil towards you hopefully," Sasori said.

"So who's ready to show Jess why we are here in this rotten garage?" Deidara asked, strolling in with a guitar.

"What does he mean?" I asked Itachi.

"Deidara, Tobi, Konan, Yahiko and I created a band," Itachi explained, pulling out some drumsticks from his back pocket.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup, but we need a lead singer," Deidara said, nudging my side.

"And a band name," Konan said.

"Any suggestions?" Itachi asked.

"You mean me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Deidara said that you were an amazing singer," Tobi said.

"Sure," I said.

"So all that's left is for a band name," Kisame said.

"What about Neoflies?" I suggested. Everyone thought it over and agreed that it was a good name.

"Do you know the song _Crazy_ by Gnarls Barkley?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite songs," I said.

"Then that's what we will start with," Itachi said.

ITACHI'S P.O.V. (SHORT OVERVIEW OF LUNCH, PE, BIOLOGY, AND AFTER SCHOOL UP TO LEAVING SCHOOL)  
So, I was sitting with all of my friends, when a girl with blonde hair showed up right behind me.

"Oh, you found us," Deidara said, smiling up at the girl. He introduced the girl as Jess, and she sat down between Deidara and me. I looked over at her, only to find that she was really cute.

"Hey, I'm Itachi," I said introducing myself. She smiled at me and tilted her head to the side a bit, making her even cuter. The rest of the group seemed to take a liking to this girl and at the end of lunch we had a new member of the Akatsuki. I had been about to offer to take her to her next class, when my little brother and his best friend Naruto abducted her. Jess turned around and waved back at us. I decided to actually go to my TA class of PE, since it looked like Jess was in that class. I stopped by my locker and put away my lunch, and grabbed some stuff to entertain myself during PE. I then headed towards the gym.

"Guy-sensei is there anything you need from me, or can I just observe everyone today?" I asked.

"Just observe," He said. I headed towards the inside of the gym and waited for class to start. I was leaning on the wall when I saw Jess, I walked up to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class," She said.

"You look cute, but actually I'm the TA in this class so you don't get to see my great skills," I said, winking. She started to blush.

"Thanks and too bad, but you get to see my great moves," She teased back, walking off. She looked over her shoulder and tossed her hair behind it, and winked back. She headed towards where my little brother and Naruto were standing. She greeted them and stood by Naruto leaning on the wall. Sasuke blushed when he saw her, which made me a little jealous. Both Sasuke and Naruto started to lean against the wall, Jess then started poking Naruto's whiskers. Naruto then poked her side, causing her to squeal. _She's ticklish_ , I thought to myself. Guy-sensei then barked out orders to head outside and do ten laps around the school. After the ten laps, Jess was talking to Sasuke and I passed them, overhearing her telling him to die in a hole. Today's activity was Dodgeball, I always liked watching dodgeball. Naruto picked Jess to be on his team and it was defiantly a good idea. As it turned out, Jess was pretty awesome at dodging. At the end of class it turned into a tie. Jess walked into the girl's locker room with Hinata Hyuga, and I went over to my locker and put the stuff that I had brought to entertain myself away. As I turned around I saw that Jess was walking by herself. She opened her locker and I ran up to her,

"You have some pretty good skills," I complimented.

"Yeah, I know," She said. I grabbed a lock of her wet hair and twirled it around in my fingers.

"I like your hair," I said, looking down at her. She looked up at me with a blush in her cheeks.

"Thanks, but it's wet so that dampens the cuteness," She pointed out.

"It still looks cute when it's wet," I reassured her.

"Do you know where music is?" She asked.

"It's this way," I said, putting my hand at the small of her back. We walked to Music in silence,

"See you later," I said, waving.

"Bye," Jess replied.

I couldn't help myself after Math ended, I went straight to the Music room to meet Jess. "Hey, what class do you have next," I asked.

"Biology with Orochimaru," She replied, I smiled.

"Same here, I'll show you where to go," I said.

"Thanks," She said. We walked into Bio and was ambushed by Kabuto the teacher's pet. As soon as we got rid of him, I offered the seat next to mine to Jess. She took it.

"JESS, HEY!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to us.

"Hey, Naruto," She said.

"We are in almost all the same classes, oh hey Itachi," Naruto said.

"Hey, squirt," I said, Naruto knew about what was going on between my brother and me but still was nice to me. As Naruto babbled on, Sasuke walked in and scanned the room until he found Jess and he smiled. But that was short-lived when his eyes flickered over to me. Jess seemed to have noticed that interaction because she asked me what happened, I explained what happened and before she could respond Sasuke grabbed her and led her back into the hallway. After she got back, she was scowling. Or at least I think she was scowling, it was hard to tell. I asked her about it and she glared at me, then started to laugh. At first I didn't understand why until she said she saw her reflection and it made her laugh. Before it got too wild Orochimaru started up class. Today was dissection day, and we were dissecting cow eyeballs. I asked Jess who should open the eye up and she pointed to me. As soon as I cut it open, she was on the floor passed out, Sakura and her followers were laughing at her until Naruto, Sasuke and I glared at them.

"Someone take her to Shizune's," Orochimaru instructed, I picked Jess up, and Sasuke and Naruto followed. "I said someone not a group," Orochimaru said.

"Well too bad," Naruto said, as we walked out.

10 minutes later, Jess woke up. She was confused about what happened, so we had to explain it to her. Shizune asked me to stay with her, but I could tell Sasuke wanted to, so I made up an excuse that I wasn't able to and that Sasuke should instead. She bought the excuse and Naruto and I made our way back to Biology. Naruto and I decided to be partners for today and the last period seemed to drag on. As soon as the bell rang, I made my way back to the nurse's office with Jess' stuff.

"Shank you so very much," She said when I handed her, her stuff.

"Shanks?" I asked.

"It means 'Thanks' in my dictionary," She said, sticking her tongue at me.

"The gang and I wanna show you around town," I said, grabbing her wrist and pulled her out of the office.

"Bye Sasuke," She said.

"See ya tomorrow," He replied.

"I gotta go to my locker first," She said.

"Sure no problem," I said, dragging her to her locker. Once we got there I released her from my grip and she opened her locker up, shoving books into her bag and putting her hat back on. "Okay, now to my awesome truck," She said, proudly.

"I'll ride with you so you don't get lost," I said.

"What about your car?" She inquired.

"Don't have one. Kisame drives me," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I live with him, since I ran away," I explained.

"Ohh, roomies," She teased, waggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Y'know it's not like that," I said.

"Sure, I do. But I like to tease people," She said, playfully elbowing me in the stomach. Once we got to her truck, Jess freaked out, someone had posted a banner on her window saying 'Queen of the hicks'. Jess started swearing up a storm, well sort of swearing. I asked her about it and she said that she promised her parents that she would stop swearing like a sailor. She yanked the banner off and got into the truck. I did the same, once we were both in the vehicle, she blasted her radio up. It turns out this feisty little blonde is a Paramore fan, "So where to?" She asked.


End file.
